Mi Principe pervetido!
by b hb ujhb
Summary: Miku tenia un paseo hacia el castillo de Inglaterra, pero nunca se imagino que se iba a queda atrapada hay hasta que sea mayor de edad por que no aprovecha la situación para ser la esclava de principe adv.Lemon (Miku y Len LenXMiku len x miku)


**_H_****_ola Tengo que decir tres cosa ante de comenza con la historia _**

**_1-_****_Hola estos personajes no me pertenece si no los dueño blablablá _**

**_2-_****_No me encargo de falta ortográfica, ya que comencé a escribí esta historia a la 2 de la mañana y termine a la 4 por esta viendo video en YouTube y cuando quería comenzar a escribí mi mama se levanto en decir este capitulo esta por la mitad _**

**_3-_****_Que disfrute la historia Doki!  
_**

* * *

"Meiko-kun ya llegamos" dije mientras miraba hacia la ventana de autobús "Ya me preguntaste eso 5 veces" dijo la peli-marrón cerrando el libro rápidamente "Meiko-sama esta enojada conmigo "dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza "No miku" dijo sonriendo

"Ya llegamos" dijo el conducto abriendo al puerta

Todos se apearon rápidamente para ver el gran castillo "Waii" dije en silección "Se dice que vives aquí es príncipe Kagamine len se comenta que tienes 14 casi para 15" dijo la peli-morado leyendo un libro sobre el castillo "Lo quiero conocer" dijo keiko saltado

"Bueno chica quiero conocer el castillo sin perder un detalles así que me voy adelante" dije caminado hacia atra para comenzar a corre "Miku te puede perder" grito la peli-marrón pero yo no le hice caso "Esta niña" reclamo Meiko "Dejara" dijo la peli morado

-_Hola me llamo Hatsune Miku tengo 13 años de edad mi cabello es de color verde aqua ama garrada de dos coleta, estoy en el mejor colegio de Inglaterra pero gracias una beca no se habla muy bien el ingles ya que hablo japonés-_

"Estoy dando vuelta de hace rato pero donde rayos estoy" dije mirado hacia los lado "Hey hatsune quiere mira el castillo hasta lo alto" dijo chica peli-negro ama garrada de dos coleta "Se puede" dije muy contenta "Si si entra a esta puerta vas a ver una escalera hay sube y vas a ver" dijo la peli-negro abriendo la puerta

"Pero esto esta oscuro" dije mientras entraba "Tonta" dijo cerrado la puerta rápidamente "Zatsune por favor abre la puerta" dije grita mientras le daba alguno fuerte golpe, comencé a mira hacia lo lado y no había ni una ventana "Ayuda" grite jalando la puerta pero nadie me respondió

"Hay alguien" grite rápidamente comencé a baja hacia abajo para pone mi cara sobre mi rodilla "Que tonta fui" dije en un susurro

"Oye miku ha visto a hatsune" dijo teto en tono preocupada "Donde estará" dijo keiko poniéndose la mano en el frente "Bueno seguro esta en el autobús ya que no vamos en 5 minuto" dijo la peli-negro mientras caminaba hacia el autobús "Bueno vamos chica" dijo la peli marrón

La puerta se comenzó abrí un poco despacio "Señorita pero que hace aquí" dijo un peli-rojo "Fue que" pero no me dijo termina ya que me había cogido la mano para sácame hacia afuera, el me había llevados por el castillo entero pero el paseo termino cuando el abrió una gran puerta

"Príncipe esta es la ultima" dijo echándome para el frente para cruza sus brazo "Eto" dije un poco asustada, un chico peli-rubio un poco alto se había salido de la sobra riéndose un poco bulón "Te puede ir akaito" dijo sobándose sus despenado cabello '' Sí, Alteza'' Dijo el peli-rojo para da media vuelta par irse

"Como te llama?" Dijo un poco curioso dándome un poco de vuelta "Hatsune Miku" dije bajando la mira no se lo que quería lo único que quiero es irme con mi amiga "Ere japonesa" dijo en un susurro "Si!, que quiere de mi alteza" dile levantado la mirada rápidamente "Quiero que se mi **_slave_**" dijo muy sonriente

"Que significa eso" dije rápidamente el solo se rio no sabia que significaba ya que no hablo ingles muy bien "Ya te puede ir", le puede pregunta a una chica que esta en el pasillo donde esta tu habitación" dijo para da media vuelta "Los siento pero yo no trabajo aquí yo vine con el grupo de paseo y me pedí y ahora estoy aquí" grite rápidamente "Yo no te pregunte de donde ere ? y como viniste Si no te dije una acción que tiene que hace" dijo un poco enojado

Si mas remedio salir rápidamente de estudio "Quien ere tu?" Dijo una voz desconocida mire hacia a los lado para busca el dueño de la voz pero solamente pude ver una chica rubia de cabello ama garrado de lado "Ere tonta o que?" grito la chica "Los siento pero estoy buscando la habitación que me dijeron" dije la parte posterior de la cabeza

**"Ah eres la chica? Es un gusto conocerte me llamo Yowane Haku" Dijo una chica saliendo de la espada de la chica peli-rubia "Gracias me llamo Hatsune miku pero me puede decir miku" dije dándole una sonrisa ella rápidamente me la devolvió "Ven sígueme" ella comenzó a camina dejándome atra "Oye sabe habla japonés" ddije camino rápido para cánsala **

**"Todos el 99% que vive en este castillo somos japonés" dijo cruzando los brazo "Entonces me puede decir que significa ****_Slave_****" dije mirando hacia los lado no me había dado cuenta que castillo era tan grande "Ya llegamos" dijo abriendo la puerta**

**"Te dejo" dijo cerrando la puerta "Espera" reclame pero ya era tarde, la habitación era muy grande tan grande que podía se una casa pero algo me había llamado la atención un pequeños vestido de negro y por los lado tenia verde aqua rápidamente me puse el vestido "Hay un problema con este vestido apena me tapa la popis es muy corto" susurre mientras me veía en el espejo**

"Si me suelto el pelo creo que me podía tapa algo mas" dije mientras me soltaba una colesta "Perdona miku-chan pero te llama de la habitación de alado" dijo una voz que venia desde la puerta mire hacia atra y puse ver que era la chica de horita "Hai" dije para da mi ultimo vistazo hacia el espejo para salir de cuarto

"En esta habitación es" reclamo la peli-blanca abriendo la habitación "Bueno ya me voy" dijo para cerrar la puerta "Te queda muy bonita el vestido" dijo una voz levantado el vestido "que" grite bajándome el vestido rápidamente

Mira se puso tontamente roja _este chico es un pervertido oh que_ no es considerado de llamado príncipe el solamente se rio pero yo no por igual

"Quiero que me de un masajes, si no quiere te voy a levanta el vestido toda la veces que quiera" dijo con una sonrisa burlón sentándose en la cama "Si" dije rápidamente nunca había dado un masaje solamente a mi perro "Hay me duele" "Ahora lo voy hace cuando quiera" reclamo parándose de la cama "QUeee" grite "Ahora quiero que me prepare un baño tibio" dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa

* * *

***En otro lugar***

"Miku no vino con nosotras" dijo la peli-azul muy preocupada "Aquí hay algo encerrado "dijo la peli-morado echándose la gafa para atra "Bueno y de muy mala manera por que si recuerda Zatsune fue la ultima en salir de castillo y Zatsune le tiene envidia a miku y en una semana es la competencia" dijo teito cruzado los brazo "A donde vas Meiko" grito la peli rubia

"Vamos atra de ella" dijo la peli-azul para comenzar a corre Meiko no había llegado tan lejos ya que había encatrado sus destino "Que le hiciste a miku" dijo tirando hacia la pare a Zatsune "Que te pasa Meiko te volviste loca?" dijo kaiko agarrado a Meiko "Yo no le hice nada a miku" grito mientras se paraba "No mienta" grito Meiko enojada

"Que esta pasado aquí" dijo una voz conocida "Sempai" susurraron toda

* * *

***EN LA ACTUALIDA* **

"Ya esta listo" dije secándome la mano

"Mejor frio hace mucho calor" dijo agregándose el cabello

"Pero ahora mismo" dije un susurro pero no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo -_No se como kaiko-sama queria verlo es un demonio en casa- dije en un pesamiento para entra hacia baño_

* * *

**_"Continuara"_**

**_Bueno hasta aqui fue que mi mama me dejo escribi _**

**_Espero que le alla gustado, bueno si te gusto deje tu Review aqui abajo _**


End file.
